1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the use of micropulp in a filter.
2. Description of Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication 2003/0114641 published Jun. 19, 2003 relates to a process for producing micropulp in a liquid component and discloses that liquid component can be an aqueous liquid, one or more liquid polymers, one or more solvents, or a combination thereof. Micropulp has been used in various types of applications as described in United States Patent Application Publication 2003/0119948, published Jun. 26, 2003, which is directed to coating compositions made from a dispersion of micropulp in a liquid component such as an aqueous liquid, one or more liquid polymers, one or more solvents, or a combination thereof and United States Patent Application Publication 2004/0191192, published Sep. 30, 2004, which is directed to liquid nail polish compositions containing micropulp wherein the micropulp is in a nail polish resin system of a resin and a solvent.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0026526, published Feb. 3, 2005 is directed to filter media made from a blend of nanofibers (diameters less than 200 nm) and micro fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,616 to Degen et al is directed to filtration sheets made from aramid fibers. EP 0109169 is directed to small diameter fibers for use in filters. Nevertheless, the use of micropulp as described herein for filters has not been addressed.